character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death King Hugo (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Hugo= |-|Death King Hugo= Summary Death King Hugo is the 61st President of the Netherworld. He has been weakened due to the lack of Fear Energy until he made a deal with Judge Nemo so that the Netherworlds could receive some Fear Energy but Judge Nemo would rule the Netherworld. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Death King Hugo Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Male Age: Over 1324 Classification: Demon, Death, 61st President of the Netherworld Powers and Abilities: |-|Death King Hugo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Portal Creation, Duplication, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Even while weaken he is still able to fight Valvatorez), Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Manipulation '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight on par with Valvatorez) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless '''(Can talk about the history of the Netherworld which if he talked fast and skipped a few parts it would take him about 10 years to finish the first chapter) '''Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Genius '''(Became the Netherworld President and kept everyone unaware of the fact that Fear Energy had been cut off, Knows the entire history of the Netherworld) '''Weaknesses: If he becomes too tired he can't transform into his more powerful forms Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Hugo can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Death Seize: Hugo creates a portal above which has the other portal above the enemy, he sends his scythe into the portal and slashes the enemy. ** Remote Trail: '''Hugo sends his scythes flying at the enemy before they slash at them. ** '''Dark Pit: '''Hugo turns into a shadow and goes underneath his enemy before the shadow reaches out and grabs the enemy into the shadow ** '''Keeper of the Abyss: '''Hugo takes his enemy to his dimension where he appears as a head with two floating hands, he slams the enemy into the ground and throws them away before he twirls his scythe and creates a vacuum the sucks them into the spinning blade. * '''Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Hugo new abilities. ** Mind Killer: Mind Killer is a Unique Evility which decreases the opponent's stamina by 50% of how much damage Hugo deals to the opponent. ** Protection Target: Protection Target is a Unique Evility which increases the stats of all ally Bouncer's by 30%. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Hugo resistances, abilities and increased stats. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1